In general, an underwater moving apparatus is used for exploration of resources on a sea floor, salvage of sunken vessels, removing of oil, installation of submarine cables, repairing of underwater structure, or the like, and is being developed in various types in accordance with the use and an operational method.
The underwater moving apparatus may be classified, in accordance with a control method, into a remotely-operated vehicle (ROV) in which a cable is connected to the underwater moving apparatus, and an autonomous underwater vehicles (AUV) which is operated by its own power without using a cable, and is equipped with a system which determines a direction and a distance to be investigated in accordance with topography of the sea floor, and transmits the investigated data from the sea floor to a mother ship.
Meanwhile, FIG. 1 is a conceptual view illustrating an underwater moving apparatus of a remotely-operated underwater vehicle type of the related art.
Referring to appended FIG. 1, regarding an underwater moving apparatus which is being developed domestically and overseas presently, there are a mother ship 1 for overall operations, an underwater moving apparatus 2 which performs work while being moved on the sea floor, and a cable 3 which is provided to supply power between the mother ship 1 and the underwater moving apparatus 2, and transmit and receive image information, various types of signals, and control signals that are transmitted from the underwater moving apparatus 2.
However, it is difficult to control a posture and a movement of the underwater moving apparatus 2 of the related art in an area of which a flow velocity is high because of influence by the tide, such as the west coast of Korea, and thereby it is not easy to allow the underwater moving apparatus 2 to approach a desired location. That is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, there is a problem in that the underwater moving apparatus 2 does not make a posture but is carried away due to a high flow velocity, and consumes a large amount of energy because it is difficult to control a posture and a movement.
In addition, the underwater moving apparatus has generally a floater installed on an upper portion thereof, and thrusters are suspended in various directions to control a position, and the underwater moving apparatus is moved depending mainly on the thrusters on the sea floor. Therefore, it is difficult to control a movement and a posture when the velocity of the ocean current is high. In addition, because the underwater moving apparatus is moved only by the thrusters and a propelling device, there is a problem in that it is difficult to move the underwater moving apparatus in a state of being seated on a floor surface of the deep sea floor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.